Annoying Dog
The Annoying Dog is a dog in Undertale that seems to be everywhere at once. The Annoying Dog is known to be represented by Toby Fox because of the secret room in Snowdin. If you beat the thank-you credits without getting hit, you will unlock the secret room and inside it you see Toby Fox and other items that prove the dog programmed the game. If you get an error, our good friend Toby decides to dance all over the screen and troll us out of our minds. Places You See The Annoying Dog If you wait in the room where Toriel gives you a phone for 5 minutes, she will call you to say she found what she wanted, but it was stolen by a little white dog, most likely the Annoying Dog. There will be more calls in that room with 5 minutes in between them. At the end of Hard Mode, the Annoying Dog appears to tell you it's the end of Hard Mode, much to Toriel's displeasure. The Annoying Dog is one of the decorations on Gyftrot. The Annoying Dog appears as a part of Papyrus' gauntlet of deadly terror directly before Snowdin Town. The Annoying Dog dangles by a rope tied around its body. The Annoying Dog is in Papyrus' battle when he tries to use his special attack, only to discover it was taken by the Annoying Dog. The next place where you see The Annoying Dog is when you interact with the sink and Papyrus comments he raised his sink to fit more bones under it and you can check it out. when you interact with the sink, the Annoying Dog is under the sink. After solving the Piano Puzzle in Waterfall, you will be in the Artifact Room where there is an artifact on a pedestal and to get it, you must use or drop the Annoying Dog (or use or drop a different item if your inventory is full to get the Annoying Dog), which will make it absorb the artifact from the pedestal and walk through the walls of the room. During the hang out with Undyne, if the player looks in the draw that Undyne placed the bone she received from Papyrus in, the bones will all be gone and the Annoying Dog will be there instead. In the MTT News Report, there is a building in their shape. The next place you see this dog is at the Mettaton bomb area as a bomb you can to deactivate. During Alphys's date, the Annoying Dog can be seen in the background of the dump. In Sans's room, the Annoying Dog can sometimes be found sleeping in the self-sustaining trash tornado. At the end of the game (not at the end of a Genocide Run), Toby Fox/the Annoying Dog will come out and sleep on the end screen. The Annoying Dog can be found in the developer room behind the locked door in Snowdin. List of AUs Where You See The Annoying Dog */Underfell/ */Underswap/ */Outertale/ *Error!Dog */Underfresh/ */Reapertale/ */Inktale/ */Undermafia/ */Storyshift/ */Dancetale/ */Littletale/ */Horrortale/ */Altertale/ */Swapfell/ */Overtale/ */Underlust/ */Undervirus/ */Undersail/ */Storyspin/ */HELP_tale/ */Storyswap/ */Wondertale/ */Ask Frisk and Company/ */Genderswap/ */Underpants/ */Undertale Repainted/ */OCtale/ */FableTwister/ Category:Undertale Category:Dogs Category:Toby Fox Category:Real People Category:The Accidental God Role Category:Annoying Dog Category:Male